ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Grossyna
Grossyna '(グロッシーナ - ''Gurosshīna), also known as '''Glossena, is a kaiju that appeared in the series, Ultraman Dyna. Grossyna appeared in episode 3 and 27. Subtitle (Grossyna): Revived Monster (再生怪獣 - Saisei kaijū) Subtitle (Grossyna II): Modified Monster (改造怪獣 - Kaizō kaijū) Ultraman Dyna Grossyna Powers/Abilities *Fireballs: Grossyna can launch fireballs from his mouth. These fireballs are launched in a fashion of several miniature fireballs surrounding a large one. All of the fireballs can cause damage. *Revival: Due to the fact that a Cyclometra is in his body, Grossyna can heal himself of fatal damages. *Body Preservation: Grossyna's corpse can survive for a long time after death, being the perfect host for parasites. History Grossyna was a monster that first appeared 10 years ago and was struck down by GUTS/TPC. However, over the years, Grossyna's body had yet to rot away and was found by a lone surviving Cyclometra. The parasite then crawled into the body of the long dead monster and revived him. The next day, Grossyna began his movement in a forest, and came under fire of Super GUTS. Hoowever, due to the rational decisions of Asuka, Super GUTS's captain, Hibiki, was wounded and can no longer attend to battle. After discussing, it was decided to have Asuka use the Cyclometra mating call to lure Grossyna to a special area, where the machines by the name of "Laser Wire" will launch electrical "strings" at Grossyna, keeping it in place while Kariya, in the GUTS Eagle Gamma, will fire a fatal beam that will penetrate Grossyna's neck and kill it. However, the shot was useless as Cyclometra miraclously appeared and healed Grossyna, while enchancing its power. The enraged beast then snapped the wires and began to rampage, downing a already injured Hibiki. Asuka then transformed into Ultraman Dyna to fight the threat. However, the battle turned to the side of Grossyna due to his superior strength. Finally, Dyna blasted a hole through the body of the monster, causing the very impatient Cyclometra to burst out. Grossyna II Grossyna reappears in the Giant Monster Coliseum video game. Powers/Abilities None History Grossyna II was made by an unnamed boy that competed in the Alien Chern's Monster Tournament . Grossyna II was made from the already-existing data for Grossyna and proved to be either good or powerful enough to make it to the last round of the tournament where it fought Demagorg. Despite its efforts, it was defeated by Demagorg and eaten. Trivia *Although Grossyna was stated to be killed by GUTS, he was never shown or talked about in Ultraman Tiga. *Although in the original datafiles for Grossyna in the Super GUTS library stated the name as "Grossyna", the game states it being "Glossena". Gallery Grossyna with hole in neck (Solgent Ray).jpg|Grossyna with a hole in his neck (Solgent Ray Induced) Grossyna lured by GUTS Eagle Alpha.jpg|Grossyna being lured Grossyna getting shot.jpg|Grossyna getting shot Grossyna caught by Laser Wire.jpg|Grossyna getting trapped by the "Laser Wires" Grossyna growling.jpg|Grossyna Grossyna II.jpg|Grossyna II Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters Category:Videogame characters